


A Hostel Love

by Icestar74



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Dancing, Drinking, Drugs, Eli Roth inspired, Gore, Halloween story, Hostle, Kissing, Knives, Love, M/M, Needles, Shizaya - Freeform, Torture Porn, Violence, agnst, drrr!! - Freeform, durarara - Freeform, eruope, haluciations, parys, spookyrarara!!, strange place, tavel, vaccation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icestar74/pseuds/Icestar74
Summary: Izaya and Shizuo are on vacation in Europe. All they wanted to do was be together and get away from their city for a bit. Izaya really wants to go to a party but Shizuo doesn't. His love for Izaya however proves to be stronger than his own wants and the next thing he knows he his dancing in thumping lights with the love of his life and feels the freedom take flight in his heart.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A Hostel Love

**Author's Note:**

> Nice big fat warning here. I wrote this for Halloween. It is violent and gory so don't read if you are squeamish. I hope you enjoy it if you do read it!

"Come on Shizu-chan! It will be fun. You are such a scaredy cat and it's nothing to even be scared of!" Izaya whined. 

Shizuo sat on the edge of the hotel bed, squeezing his knees in an attempt to stay calm. Izaya was on the bed behind him against the head board. 

"You know it's MY vacation too. I don't want to just sit in a hotel room the whole time!" Izaya winned again.

"Damn it just shut the fuck up!" Shizuo snapped. "I don't want to be around so many people in a strange place." 

Izaya crawled towards him. He wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed Shizuo's neck. Shizuo shuddered at the contact. "Shizu-chan." Izaya spoke gently. "I'll be there too. You know how much I love people. You know how much I wanted to come and see the night life." He kissed his neck again. "Please?" He planted another kiss. "For me?"

"FINE!" Shizuo snarled. 

Izaya shot up clapping his hands. He bounced over to his suitcase where he started digging through it. He was throwing clothes all behind him in a comic fashion. He seemed so excited that Shizuo felt his anger melt away. 

"Just for a little bit though." Shizuo got up to dig through his suitcase. 

Izaya looked up with a wide grin. "Of course!"

Once they were ready, both in their normal attire, they headed out the door. Izaya grabbed Shizuo's hand as they walked along the dirt road outside. It was dark and the lamps outside were doing a poor job of illuminating their way. Shizuo felt a little anxiety creep in but when Izaya squeezed his hand he felt better.

"I don't understand how you even found out about this." Shizuo sighed. "We didn't even plan to go to Slovakia."

Izaya smirked up at him. "After all this time you act surprised by my information gathering skills. It's so adorable!"

Shizuo blushed. "Oh shut up. I just mean that being in a different country, with hardly any reception, it's amazing that you were able to find out about it."

Izaya laughed. "Bad reception never stops me!"

Shizuo was about to say something more when the sound of music drifted into his ears. He squinted as he could see colored lights ahead. 

"Oh I can't wait! We should get drinks too! Just let loose and have fun!" Izaya spoke excitedly. "I wonder what kind of people come to these things. How many there are too! It's going to be such a sight. No one even knows us and that's half the fun!"

Shizuo looked down at him, feeling his heart sizzle in his chest. He squeezed Izaya's hand, drawing his attention. Izaya looked up with a slight tilt to his head in question.

"You know I love you right?" Shizuo said.

A blush danced across Izaya's cheeks. "What's with that all of a sudden?"

Shizuo shrugged. "I don't know. Just felt like saying it. Seeing you excited like this just makes me happy." He rubbed the back of his neck with his other hand. "I just want to see you smile like that more."

Izaya stopped walking. The music was louder now, the lights brighter but all Shizuo could see was his flea.

"Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked his name.

"Yeah?" Shizuo replied.

"Feeling is mutual you know?" Izaya smiled a bit shyly.

Shizuo felt his breath catch at the rare shyness Izaya was showing. He leaned down and kissed Izaya, gently at first but when Izaya thread his hands in Shizuo's hair he became rougher, more desperate. 

Shizuo pulled away slowly. Admiring the rusty eyes that were ablaze with flashing lights. "You know we could just go back. Spend the night having our own party in bed."

Izaya gave a chuckle. "Mmmm that does sound nice, but no. I really want to see this. Afterwards though?"

Shizuo kissed him again. "It's fucking promise."

They turned back to the flashing lights, music that was too loud to relax to and voices. Laughter, singing, crying and even drunken rage. Shizuo grabbed Izaya's hand again as they walked under a caution tape sign. Shizuo felt sweat break out across his back as they walked into the chaos.

There were people everywhere. Shizuo knew the party was going to be big but with the town they were staying in being so small he didn't expect this. There were girls half naked dancing on men that were sparkling with sweat in the lights. There were people swinging drinks in the air, not caring about spilling it on themselves or who ever was close enough to take the splash. There was a man that had a woman pressed against a wall, kissing her neck while she had a phone out taking selfies.

"Fuck Izaya. Is this what you were...." Shizuo turned to look at him and ask if this was what he was wanting but the joy in Izaya's face gave him the answer he needed. "Damn it." He grumbled as he jerked Izaya forward around the crowd. He couldn't look at Izaya like that for long, not with all these people around, because all he wanted to do was lick that damn smile off his lips.

"Oh Shizu-chan look!" Izaya pointed. "They are serving drinks over there!"

"No way flea!" Shizuo growled. "We ain't taking drinks from strangers."

Izaya frowned at him. "Everyone else is though. All the humans are drinking! I want some and I will have some." He jerked away from Shizuo. "You're such a stick in the mud! All we've done this whole vacation is fuck in the hotel room and look at old buildings!"

"You like history!" Shizuo argued.

"I like PEOPLE." Izaya threw his hands up. "Look. I'm going to have fun tonight. You can join me or you can go back to the room. Your choice." He then crossed his arms waiting.

Shizuo looked from him to the all the people around them dancing, drinking and having a good time. He looked back at Izaya who was still waiting. He ran a hand threw his hair and sighed. "Fine flea, what ever you want."

Izaya smiled, making Shizuo's heart skip a beat yet again and took his hand back. He dragged him along to one of the many shirtless men passing out drinks from a keg.

"Two please." Izaya said when the man looked up to him.

"Yaaaaaa maaaaan. You sure you're old enough?" The man laughed.

"Forever twenty-one my friend." Izaya replied with a smirk.

Shizuo rolled his eyes. The man then handed Izaya two drinks with a grin. The man eyed Izaya up and down biting his lower lip and Shizuo felt a pool of rage burn through his veins.

"Twenty-one haaaa?" The man cooed. 

Shizuo glared at the man. "Fuck off." He growled. "Let's go Izaya."

"Ah, jealous boyfriend." Izaya gestured to Shizuo. "Better watch out though or you won't live to be twenty-one yourself." Izaya chuckled as he turned to walk. He chugged his drink, Shizuo chugged his and then he was moving again. 

When he stopped he was by a girl wearing nothing but a bikini and passing out shots. He looked at Shizuo with a question.

"No way Izaya!" Shizuo tried to argue. 

Izaya snatched the drinks quickly and threw one back. "You have to keep up!" He handed the other to Shizuo and was moving again.

"Damn you." Shizuo growled as he threw his back and followed.

"Aye brother. Have this!" Another man bumped into Izaya. Shizuo put his arm out to move him away. The man turned to look at them with glazed eyes. "Oh damn. You need to chill bro. Here." He handed Izaya a drink. "This shit will calm you right down. Let you FEEEEEL man. Just FEEEEL." 

Izaya held up the drink. It was in a clear cup and was almost glowing green. He took a sniff and screwed up his nose.

"What the hell is that?" Shizuo asked. "You can't drink that. You don't know what's in it."

Izaya looked up at him. "You're right. I don't." He then threw back the drink before Shizuo could argue more.

Shizuo looked down shocked. "Izaya!"

Izaya then grabbed his face between his hands and kissed him hard. Shizuo closed his eyes until a rush of burning liquid gushed into his mouth. He shoved Izaya away coughing. Izaya bounced away laughing and twirling like the mad man he was.

Shizuo wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "What the fuck Izaya!?"

When his eyes found Izaya he was at the edge of the dancing crowd. He was going to stomp over to him and yell but the words fizzled into the air like ashes from a fire. Izaya looked over his shoulder at Shizuo, the lights dancing off his features and making him look more beautiful than Shizuo could believe. Izaya then gave a wink and jumped in the crowd. Shizuo felt panic replace all the rage, lust and love in his chest when he lost sight of Izaya.

"Izaya!" He screamed his name. 

A few people at the edge of the crowd looked at him in surprise but went back to their dancing soon after. Shizuo thrust his way into the crowd, knocking a few of them down. He looked all around him but all he could see was skin, the gleam of sweat and dust rising from the stomping feet. The entire place felt filthy and the alcohol was making his head swim.

A woman grabbed onto his arm in a rush. He looked down in shock as her eyes rolled back in intoxication. She began to try to dance on him and he shoved her away. She fell against a few other guys and another girl who laughed and took her in an embrace. The girl glared at Shizuo but was soon distracted when a guy came up behind her and began to grind against her. 

Everything began to fade in and out as Shizuo moved around in circles just trying to catch a glimpse of that fur trimmed coat. He felt his heart beating in his ears so loud that it was completely outdoing the music. He felt sick as bodies began to bump into him, causing him to almost lose his balance multiple times. He felt his anger rising up like a hurricane and was about to start swinging. 

"Such a beast. It's like taking a bull into a china shop." A voice spoke in his ear. He felt arms wrap around him and the panic uncoil into relief at the memory of those arms. A warm body pressed up against his back as the arms tightened.

"Fucking asshole." He breathed.

"But I'm your asshole though. Now relax. Listen to the music, look at the people" he turned Shizuo around to face him "look at ME."

Shizuo leaned his head down on his shoulder and breathed in his scent. "Fuck Izaya. Don't do that again."

Izaya hugged him. "Look it's fine. I'm fine. WERE fine. Now dance with me."

Shizuo grunted as Izaya slowly began to move his hips. He grabbed Shizuo's hands and drug them down his sides to hold his hips and he started to move in time with the beat. Shizuo gave a small chuckle, feeling heat run through his veins as Izaya then ground against his thigh.

"Shit." He groaned out. "What the fuck was in those drinks?"

Izaya hummed, pulling away to dig his clear erection into Shizuo's thigh. "Just dance with me Shizuo, don't worry about it. No one knows you here but me. You can just have fun."

Shizuo bit his lip. 

Izaya looked at him as he leaned away in a challenge. Shizuo tightened his grip on his hips with a grunt trying to keep Izaya up right. Izaya laughed in a breathy tone as his head rolled back. He felt the beat of the music dance in time with the beat of his heart. He felt Izaya moving around him and his feet began to shift back and forth. The movement was slow but after a few minutes he found himself smiling at Izaya and actually trying to dance.

"That's a good beast!" Izaya laughed. "I don't know what the fuck those drinks were but YES!"

Shizuo grunted in agreement as he began to lose himself with Izaya. Surrounded by strangers in a strange land was not how he imagined this vacation. All he wanted to do was go somewhere far away with Izaya. Where no one would talk to them, no one would try to fight them, hire them or just treat them like some freak show when they were out together. Ikebukuro was feeling toxic and he needed a break. He needed this. 

Izaya rolling his hips all around him. Izaya's mouth on any and all of his exposed skin. Izaya's laugh ringing in his ears. Izaya's eyes. Those rusted eyes burning into his as the lights began to swirl around them. Shizuo was moving faster now. People were bumping into them left and right but neither cared as they danced and danced until all Shizuo knew was the feeling of flight and freedom.

"Fuck Shizu-chan. How are you not tiiiired." Izaya panted.

Shizuo laughed. "I don't fucking know but I feel pretty amazing!" He was also panting but he felt like he could run for miles yet.

Izaya had dragged him out of the crowd and they were standing by a shitty made bar with a short stubbly man on the other side. Shizuo felt amazing. He looked at Izaya's face, reddened with alcohol and he just laughed. 

"What are you laughing at monster!" Izaya laughed with him.

"I'm laughing at my drunk ass boyfriend." He grabbed Izaya and pulled him into a hug. "Damn this is so much fucking fun. I'm glad you talked me into coming with you." He kissed Izaya's hair. 

Izaya wrapped his arms around him in turn. "You might not feel that way in the morning." He chuckled into Shizuo's chest.

"I don't give a fuck." Shizuo spoke down.

Suddenly he felt eyes on him. It wasn't unusual with his blonde hair, uniform and reputation. Plus there were a ton of people around them. But this felt different. He felt like someone was starring with purpose and he felt goosebumps break across his skin. He looked around over Izaya's head until his eyes landed on a man who was starring at him.

"Oi! The fuck you looking at?!" He yelled at him.

Izaya turned to look and grinned. "Relax Shizu-chan. Maybe he thinks you're cute."

"He can fuck off." Shizuo growled.

The man then raised his phone up.

"Is he taking our damn picture?" Shizuo pushed Izaya back. He burped loud as he glared at the man. "Oh I'll give this fucker something to photograph!"

Izaya laughed "Again maybe he just thinks you're cute hmmm?" He grabbed Shizuo's arm. "I sure do."

Shizuo looked back at Izaya with a curl to his lip. "I don't give a fuck." He turned back at the man who was still holding his phone up.

"The fuck is your deal?" Shizuo growled at him. "Huh?! Wait are you fucking recording us!?" He started to stop towards the man who was still holding up his phone.

Izaya called out to the man. "If you wanna record something you can come back to our hotel with us!" He then lost himself in a fit of giggles as Shizuo tripped over his feet. 

"Fucking fleabag! Don't say shit like that!" Shizuo spat back at Izaya. He turned to continue his advance but the man was gone. He looked around but couldn't locate him and the feeling of eyes were gone. He spat on the ground before walking back to Izaya. "That sick fuck. Next time I see him I'm breaking his face with his own phone!"

Izaya shrugged. "Sure you do that." He wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck pulling him down. Shizuo was still eyeing the crowd as Izaya pulled his face next to his and whispered in his ear. "You can fuck around with that bastard if you want. Or you can take me back to the room and fuck ME."

Shizuo's attention went right into his slacks then. Izaya licked his ear and he let out a soft groan. "Fuck."

"Exactly." Izaya smirked at him. He began to walk back towards the direction of their room. 

Shizuo followed immediately, forgetting about the man with the phone. All he could do was watch Izaya's ass sway from being drunk as he walked. He licked his lips as he walked, thinking about the things he was going to do to that ass when they got back.

Once in front of their door Izaya turned around and jumped on him. Shizuo grabbed his ass as Izaya wrapped his legs around him. Izaya kissed him hard, pulling his bottom lip with his teeth and digging his hips into Shizuo's fully erect cock.

Shizuo groaned deep into Izaya's mouth and the other swallowed it. He tasted like alcohol and bad decisions, the usual. Shizuo fumbled for the keys to unlock the door and felt Izaya smile against his mouth. 

"Shut up flea." Shizuo growled back into his mouth. He found the keys and opened the door. He shoved his way inside, kicking it closed behind him and walked right for the bed. Izaya moaned in agreement as Shizuo toppled them both on the mattress and began digging his shirt out of his jeans.

"Fuck Shizuo, you taste incredible." Izaya breathed against him. 

Shizuo pulled away and scooted down to kiss his stomach after he pulled his shirt free. "So do you." He began to peel his shirt up, following it with his lips and Izaya sat up to shrug out of his coat so Shizuo could pull the shirt off over his head. Shizuo began sucking on his neck as Izaya started undoing the buttons of his shirt and vest.

"Damn it. Why do you have so many of these?" Izaya hissed as he ripped a few of them free. 

Shizuo bit his shoulder to get a cry of pleasure from Izaya. Izaya shoved Shizuo's shirt and vest off in one swift movement and then Shizuo was freeing Izaya's erection from his jeans. He yanked them down and used his foot to force them off to the ground. Izaya rolled his hips up into Shizuo.

"Desperate and drunk huh?" Shizuo whispered against him. He then moved down to plant kisses and a few nibbles on his inner thigh. "God Izaya. I just want to fuck you so bad. Right here into this shitty mattress. Until you can't see straight."

Izaya groaned louder. "Do it you beast."

Shizuo laughed as he undid his own jeans then. He grabbed the back of Izaya's thighs, pushing them up and put his calves on his shoulders. Izaya crossed his ankles behind his head and when their eyes met Shizuo felt a rush of intoxicated desire burn through his veins. 

He placed the head of his cock against Izaya's entrance and when Izaya pulled him closer with his ankles he pushed deep inside. He rolled his head back to stare at the ceiling that he would swear now had stars all over it. Izaya arched upwards and was crying out from the pressure of Shizuo's cock being sheathed by his body.

"Fuuuuck Izaya. You feel so fucking hot." He groaned out.

Izaya was breathing hard. "Hurry up and move damn it. I want you to fucking blind me."

Shizuo laughed before rolling his head back down and pulling out a bit. "Yeah?" He shoved in hard, hitting Izaya's sweet spot and making the other man under him scream in pure pleasure. "Fuck. Say my fucking name Izaya!" Shizuo growled as he pulled out again to thrust once more. "Say my fucking name." He growled again.

"Shizuo. Fuck. Shizuo!" Izaya cried out as Shizuo began to thrust into him over and over. Each time building up pleasure in his stomach. Shizuo leaned over to grab Izaya's face and kiss him as he kept moving. 

"Damn it Izaya. I fucking love you. You shitty bastard I fucking love the shit out of you." He growled into his mouth.

"I won't last much longer Shizuo. I can't. It feels so hot." Izaya panted.

Shizuo felt his own release building higher and higher and with a final thrust, burying his cock as deep as it would go he came. He felt his body shatter to pieces over Izaya while the other was rolling his eyes back as his release was crashing upon him.

"Fuck Shizuo. I'm cumming, i'm-i'm-i'm oh fuck me that feels so good. Shit!" Izaya cried out as his entire body seized around Shizuo. 

Shizuo collapsed on Izaya then. They both lay in their slick salty sweat for several minutes before Shizuo finally pulled out. He slid off of Izaya to the side, laying on his back and still breathing heavy.

"Fuck." He breathed.

"Fuck." Izaya breathed back.

"Why was that so fucking amazing?" Shizuo asked. 

Izaya moved to lay his head on his chest. "What the hell was in those drinks?" He spoke in a slurred voice. 

Shizuo ran a hand through his hair and kissed his head. "I don't fucking know but you are researching that shit when we get home."

Izaya sighed in agreement.

Shizuo smiled softly as darkness began to beat into his mind. His last thought as he allowed himself to drift off to sleep was how good Izaya smelled. Despite being a sweaty mess, he smelled like his flea, like burnt coffee and moonlight.

There was a gentle pressure on his neck. Something like a finger prodding him. At first it was gentle but the pressure grew stronger. 

"Fuck off Izaya..." He grumbled in his sleep.

The bed moved a bit, like Izaya was shifting around. The pressure on his neck increased until a sharp pain was taking over. He went to slap at it, thinking it was a bug bite but his hand collided with a solid mass. His eyes flew open in irritation then. 

"Damn it Izaya! What the Hell are you doing?!" He shouted. "What the fuck?" He spoke in confusion.

Izaya was there next to him yes. But instead of sleeping his eyes were wide open, his mouth gagged, hands and feet tied together. He was writhing in the bed but in such a weak manor Shizuo could barely feel it.

"Shit!" He tried to shoot up but discovered he couldn't really move. Everything was getting fuzzy as he starred into Izaya's wide terrified eyes. "What... the fuck...." He began panting.

"Ah. Look at that. The beast of Ikebukuro is awake." A voice sounded. Shizuo tried to roll over but a hand pressed on his shoulder keeping him in place. "Best not to move. The sedatives we gave you were strong enough to knock down a handful of elephants. You might injure yourself if you try to get up. We can't have damaged goods now can we?"

Shizuo slobbered as he tried to shout. "Who the... f-f-uck are you?" 

The voice had footsteps that moved around the bed. Shizuo felt his blood grow cold when he recognized the man that was recording them last night. The man placed his hand on Izaya's shoulder, drawing a flinch from the smaller man. 

"Izaya look... at m-me." Shizuo met Izaya's eyes. "Its, it's gonna b-b-be fine."

"Ah yes. Look at your lover Izaya Orihara. Remember his face when we take him away." The man squeezed Izaya's shoulder. "Someone is paying a great deal of money for this one. The added bonus of having you as an enemy is apparently something they are looking forward to."

"Get o-off him!" Shizuo spat.

"Relax Heiwajima. We aren't going to harm him. We just gave him a sedative as well. He can feel everything, see and hear it too but can't move. It will wear off by morning." The man laughed.

"Izaya...I fucking l-l-love you." Shizuo managed. The slobber was soaking his pillow. "I-" tried to say more but the man cut him off.

"Yes yes we know. You love him, you want to promise it'll be ok and you're sorry or something. I've heard it all before." The man let go of Izaya's shoulder and walked behind Shizuo. Shizuo never moved his eyes from Izaya's. "Now let's go." The man demanded.

Hands were suddenly all over Shizuo. He tired to fight, scream and kick but his body was so weak all he could do was be dragged out of the bed. He tried to swing an arm but made no contact, only fell back into another man's arms. His vision was fading away as he felt the hands begin to drag him from the room backwards. The last thing he was able to do was stutter to Izaya. "Don't worry f-flea. I'll g-g-g-get away." The last thing he could see was Izaya's terrified gaze as his vision completely faded to black.

Dripping. Something was dripping. It was loud, annoying and made the room smell stale. Shizuo flexed his hands in irritation only to find wood beneath them. He slowly blinked his eyes open. His vision was foggy and the dripping was louder. He groaned as he tried to move. He didn't. He groaned again as his eyes rolled to his hands to see they were bound to a chair. He felt confused when his eyes tried to scan the room and he didn't recognize it. 

"What the fuck...." He groaned out. He tried to move again but his body felt so sluggish that all he did was wiggle something next to him. He rolled his head to look and was greeted with an I.V. bag. He followed the tubing down to his arm where a needle was stuck and feeding into him. He realized then he was only in his briefs.

The dripping was still happening, making him squint as it thrummed against his ears. He tried to locate the source but it was behind him. He tried to turn his head to see but couldn't get very far. All he could see was a counter behind him, littered with tools and trays of gadgets. He looked back in front of him to notice a large metal door.

"Got to get out...." He breathed. He tried once more to move but it was useless. It was like he was stuck in a pool of molasses and couldn't get out. "Fuck...." 

He tried to remember how he got here. The last thing that came to mind was dancing with Izaya. It was so fun and free. They drank, danced and then.... went back? No. Something happened before that. Before they went to bed, before they made love something else was there. He tried to remember but nothing would come.

Then there was a voice. It was loud and all around him. "Ah Heiwajima. You're awake now. Good good. The customer is walking down the hall now." 

Suddenly it came rushing back. A man was recording them. Shizuo was angry and was going to beat the shit out of him before Izaya stopped him. They went home. Fucked. Fell asleep and then.... Izaya's wide terrified eyes flashed in his mind and he felt his blood boil. 

"Don't worry about trying to escape. You are heavily drugged. That IV drip will keep it that way. Your muscles should feel like lead but your senses should be perfectly fine. You should even be able to scream!" The voice of the man laughed. 

"Bastard!" Shizuo screamed. "I'll fucking kill you!" He began to try and shake out of the chair but it was as the voice said. His muscles were so weak be barley made the IV bag move. "Let me go!"

"No can do. Their payment has been made." There was another click indicating the speaker went off. 

"FUCK!" He roared as he tried again to break free. Once again failing. All he could think about was Izaya, terrified and alone in bed. Waiting for the drugs to wear off and Shizuo was no where to be found. "FUCK!!!!" He screamed again.

Then the door clicked. Shizuo stilled as he watched a large gear turn and the door began to slide open. A man walked in. He was on the younger side, in a suit that looked out of place on him. He smiled shyly at Shizuo who only glared back. 

"You better let me the fuck out of this chair." Shizuo threatened the man. "Or I will fucking rip your limbs from you body and use them to beat every fucker in this place on the way out."

The man chuckled awkwardly. "It's just like being back in the city. You were so strong and extraordinary. To think I would be standing so close to you when you're enraged."

Shizuo squinted at the man. "You lived in Ikebukuru?" 

The young man rubbed the back of his neck as he walked in and closed the door. "Yeah. Still do. I see you and Izaya around a lot still. Well I did I mean. When I saw you're face on the site I felt so excited. I couldn't miss this opportunity. Things were starting to get boring again. I was tired and at my limit for boredom but then I saw you there and knew this was it. Making Orihara my enemy was going to be so thrilling and then I get you on top of it."

Shizuo felt his heart race. "I fucking know you. Shit. I know you!" 

The young man laughed as he walked behind Shizuo.

"Get back here you shit! When I get out of here your fucking dead!" Shizuo growled. 

"You won't be getting out though. They assured me of that." There was the rattling of metal. "I just don't know how I want to do this. I've thought about it all the way here too."

"Why are you doing this!?" Shizuo shouted. He tried to wriggle free but again nothing. He tried to turn his head but could only see the man's back. "Why!?"

"I already told you." The young man replied. His tone was much darker now. "I'm bored. I want to be excited." He turned around and Shizuo felt dread set it. He was holding a scalpel. "I want to do it slow I think. I want to savor it as long as I can."

"Shit. No. You gotta stop man. You can't be serious!" Shizuo shouted. "Listen. Izaya will fucking kill you!"

The young man walked around to stand in front of Shizuo. He knelt down. "Yeah. He will. I'm sure it will take him a while to find out it was me though. That's why it will be exciting. I'll never know when he finds out, where or how. When he will come after me either. When he does he might very well kill me. No, I know he will. But at least I won't be bored anymore."

Shizuo starred wide eyed at him. "Fuck... You're crazy."

The young man smiled as he pressed the scalpel to Shizuo's thigh. "Maybe." He dug into Shizuo's thigh then.

"Ah fuck! Fuck stop!" Shizuo screamed as the scalpel sunk in and the young man began to drag it down. White hot searing pain ran up Shizuo's body as the scalpel tore open his flesh slowly. "Damn it!" He spit out.

"Wow. You're skin really is tough!" The man laughed. He pulled the scalpel away leaving Shizuo panting. "Wonder what it feels like?"

"What?" Shizuo breathed. Then the pain was even hotter as the man dug his finger into the wound. "AH FUCK!" Shizuo slobbered down his chin screaming. "Please stop!"

"Oh wow. Warm." The man began to pull the flesh up. "I wonder if it tears?"

Shizuo felt the fingers scrap against the muscle of his thigh. He felt his skin stretch and wet blood run down to soak his seat. His skin began to tear after much effort and the man peeled it back. Shizuo's eyes rolled back in pain. "Please. Fucking stop." He cried out. 

The man ripped the flesh free and held it up to Shizuo's face. "Wow look at it. It looks so normal!" The man's face was close enough to Shizuo that his features grew even more familiar and then he knew. 

"Mikado... shit... you're Mikado." Shizuo managed. 

"Oh wow! You remembered my name?" Mikado threw the flesh to the floor. "That's pretty cool actually." He took the scalpel to the side of Shizuo's head. "Doesn't matter though." He dug it into the skin right above Shizuo's ear and began so slide it down. Shizuo felt his skin tear as Mikado pulled the blade down, slicing through Shizuo's ear and making him scream. He could hear the blade as it tore though the flesh. Once Mikado was done he grabbed the piece of Shizuo's ear that was cut free and tore it off. Shizuo felt a lot of pain in his life but this was more than that. It was torture.

"Ok, well what else?" Mikado threw the piece of ear behind him. "They gave me a lot of tools since I wasn't sure what I wanted. I'll find something else." He moved behind Shizuo again.

Shizuo felt blood sliding down and dripping from his chin. His thigh was still bleeding and the pain was like fire. He was panting and when he heard more metal moving he dug his fingers into the chair. "Mikado. Stop." He breathed. "Just stop."

"No thanks. This is really fun!" Mikado came back around with a screw driver. "Look at this. A simple tool!"

"I'll fucking kill you!" Shizuo spat at Mikado. 

Mikado reached up and wiped the saliva from his cheek. "Wow." He looked at Shizuo with a smile. "You're angry."

"You're a fucking physco." Shizuo growled around his pain.

Mikado didn't reply with words. Instead he took the screwdriver and rammed it into Shizuo's shoulder. Shizuo grit his teeth in a scream as Mikado dug it in deep and let it go. Shizuo was heaving while Mikado left and came back with a new tool. Shizuo felt the floor run under him.

"I've always wanted to try this!" Mikado exclaimed as he held a hammer. "I want to see if I can feel the bone break."

"Don't you fucking do it!" Shizuo tried to lunge at him but only made the chair scoot a bit. "Let me go and I'll fucking show you something exciting!"

Mikado laughed as he raised the hammer and slammed it down over Shizuo's right knee. Shizuo felt the bones shatter, threw his head back in a scream. Mikado didn't let him rest as he shattered the other knee immediately. Shizuo felt his vision blurr with tears as Mikado grabbed Shizuo's knee cap and squeezed it.

"It's like a bag of marbles now." Mikado laughed.

Drool mixed with the blood on Shizuo's chin as his head rolled back limply. He closed his eyes against the pain and all he could see was Izaya's eyes. "Those perfect fucking eyes." He croaked out.

"Eyes?" Mikado chirped. "What a fun thought!" Mikado ripped the screwdriver from his shoulder in turn ripping a gasp from Shizuo. "This should work I think." He grabbed Shizuo's chin.

"Fuck! NO!" Shizuo tried to pull free but Mikado held his chin firm. "NO NO NO!" He screamed as the bloodied end of the screwdriver seemed to zoom up in his vision. He closed his eyes but that didn't matter as Mikado slowly shoved the tip in the corner of his right eye. He pushed in and Shizuo screamed until he felt like his throat was bleeding. Until he felt his nails tear free of the nail beds and lodge into the chair. He felt the screwdriver sink in and pop something in his socket. Then Mikado twisted it and pried his eye ball out.

"Oh my! It came out so easy too!" Mikado laughed.

Shizuo opened his other eye. Feeling the contents of the right one pouring down his face. Mikado leaned forward and picked up his eyes that was hanging on his face and held it out for him to see. Shizuo felt tears pouring down his left side as he looked at the goopy flesh that was once his.

Mikado tossed the screw driver to the ground and went for more. Shizuo began to thrash in the chair. Rocking it a bit but doing nothing in the end before Mikado was in front of him again. This time holding a saw blade. Shizuo felt his eye sag with understanding as Mikado placed it against his wrist. 

"Don't worry. I won't let you bleed out." He smiled as he began to saw off Shizuo's hand. Blood spurted out and splashed on Mikado's face but he just smiled as he cut back and forth. Shizuo's screams seemed like nothing to him and when he hit bone his smile grew wider. "I think I can just keep going!" He pressed hard as he sawed through. Shizuo felt the teeth of the saw grind against bone and it vibrated up his whole arm and the pain was so strong he blacked out. Mikado's voice saying. "Oh dear."

Then his eyes flew open and the screams tore from his throat as fire shot up his arm. Mikado had a torch and was searing the nub at the end of his arm where his hand was. Shizuo felt every bit of flesh bubbling, smoking and turning to ash. The smell was much worse. 

"Glad you're awake again! I had another idea and this one is HUGE!" Mikado held up Shizuo's hand. "I'd ask you to give me a hand but... yeah sorry that's really Masaomi's thing not mine." He tossed the hand to the ground.

Shizuo tried to speak but all he could get out was drool and air. He looked down at the nub that Mikado had seared and felt icy claws grip his heart. He would never be able to touch Izaya with that hand again. He whimpered as he imagined Izaya standing in front of him then. 

"Oh you protozan. You can get out of this. I mean even I could and I don't have your strength. Ugh to be beaten by that idiot." Izaya laughed. "Did you even really love me. If this was all it took for you to be taken from me?"

Shizuo managed a few words to Izaya's figure. "Izaya... I'm sorry. Please." He wheezed. "I'm sorry."

Mikado was back in front of him. He tilted his head and looked the empty spot where Shizuo was looking. "Oh they do say that under extreme conditions you might see things like that." Mikado placed a hand on his chest. "You must really love him to see him huh?"

Shizuo wheezed in pain as he looked away from Izaya's figure to Mikado. Mikado simply smiled as he raised his next weapon of choice. Shizuo felt a smile on his lips then as Mikado went to smash a small hatchet into his side. Shizuo bucked up in time for Mikado to graze him and knock the IV drip over. The needle ripped free from his arm causing a small spray of blood to race out.

"Oh don't do that!" Mikado shouted. 

He went to pick up the IV drip as Shizuo went to pull his wrist free but when he tried all he was able to do was rub the nub against the other strap. Izaya was encouraging him now. "Shizu-chan. Please try. Knock the chair over, rip your legs free just do something. Come back to me!"

"Fuck man! I'm trying!" Shizuo cried out as he thrashed in the chair and knocked it over. He used his nubbed hand to reach and drag himself across the floor, still tied in the chair. His flesh tore as he scrapped it across the ground trying to drag himself forward. He cried as he knee caps rubbed under him, almost blinding him from the pain.

"You can do it. You're almost to the door." Izaya was kneeling next to him. "Come on." Shizuo grit his teeth as he cried in desperate pain. He was at the door, digging his fingers under it to pull it free. "That's it." Izaya spoke.

Shizuo smiled as he felt the door move a bit. 

Izaya then grabbed his face. "I love you beasty." He smiled at Shizuo. Tears in his eyes as he held his face. "I love you so much, don't forget that."

Shizuo squinted his eye in confusion. Then he felt fingers pulling his hair back and a blade rip across his throat. Hot liquid splashed the ground under him. He gurgled, looking into Izaya's eyes as the room began to fade around him. Izaya's eyes were so full of life as Shizuo's began to lose it's.

"Shame. I thought we'd have more fun." Mikado sighed as he dropped Shizuo's head to slop into the bloody mess.

Mikado unlocked the door and pushed it open. He slammed the door behind him, leaving Shizuo's body for the clean up crew and checked his phone. He grinned as an article for information on Shizuo came up, with a hefty reward.

**Author's Note:**

> FUUUUUUUCK. I broke my own heart when I wrote this. Sorry not sorry. I wanted it to be heart wrenching. Last year I wrote two shorts for spookyrarara so if you enjoyed this one you can check those out! I really love horror and this story was inspired by the movie Hostel by Eli Roth. It is violent, gory and just good torture porn if you are into that. Thanks for reading and I hope you all have a SPOOKY HALLOWEEN!!!! Love ya!


End file.
